Midnight Sun
by NorthEasternSpirit
Summary: It's poised to be another bland year of high school for Heather the Espeon. Popular, pretty, smart, strong, and kind, she is everything any girl wants to be. Then she meets introverted Jiro, a quiet Vaporeon with a mysterious background and skills to match her own. Destroying a gym is just the beginning of a rivalry between the two that may blossom later on. Possible lemon.
1. Chapter 1

**Main Characters**

Heather-Ann Lee

Species:Espeon

Age:16

Grade:11

Personality: Smart, popular, and pretty, she is the most popular girl in the grade. Her psychic powers well surpass her size, and she will outduel nearly everybody in the grade. She dislikes bugs and is a secret romantic, wanting to find love.

Zack Patton

Species:Umbreon

Age:16

Grade:11

Personality: Tough, strong, and the most popular guy in the grade, he is Heather's boyfriend. Although he is in fact buff, he is frequently trying to show off. Overprotective, he tries showing off sometimes. Was struck by tragedy as a child.

Jiro Yamato

Species:Vaporeon

Age:17

Grade:11

Personality: Unknown.

Grace Kim

Species:Glaceon

Age:15

Grade:10

Personality: Heather's best friend, she matches her in almost every way, just a year younger. Does her best to fit in with those around her, but secretly seeks guidance.

Brice and Alex

Species:Manectric and Luxray

Age:16

Grade:11

Personality: Two pranksters and Zack's best friends, they frequently flirt with girls, just for the fun of it. Both are immature, but friendly.

Aaron Woods

Species:Leafeon

Age:16

Grade:10

Personality: An ADHD party animal, he loves interesting pokemon. Easily bored, quickly interested. Tends to get in trouble a lot.

Electra Kim

Species:Jolteon

Age:15

Grade:10

Grace's twin sister, she is studious and hard-working opposed to her ice-type sister. She is the fastest pokemon in school, but is prone to feeling down sometimes.


	2. EncounterI

**Encounter I**

**Enter the Vaporeon in a Dress**

"Heather! Time to get up! You'll be late for school, dear!"

"Oh, crap!" She quickly flung herself out of her bead, and brushed her fur quickly, making sure there were no knots. "Gotta look good! First day of school!" She started humming, and quickly strapped on her bra, then pulled her shirt and jeans over her. She brushed her teeth, then washed her tail and ran down the stairs.

"Mom! What's for breakfast?"

"Oatmeal. We ran out of cereal… sorry dear…"

Heather made a disgusted face, then said, "I'll just get something at school."

"Heather, you have to…"

"Mom, it's okay. Zack was gonna get me breakfast! Don't worry!" She kissed her mom on the cheek, then picked up her bag, and popped her earphones in, and stepped out the door. She hummed as she waited for the bus to come by. When it did, she smiled at Zeus, the Ampharos bus driver, and sat down in the back, where she always would with Zack, her Umbreon boyfriend, and Grace, her best friend, a Glaceon.

She flung her bag onto her lap, and sat down. "Hey, Zack! Grace! Are you guys excited?"

Zack wrapped his paw around her. "Of course. I sure hope you're in most of my classes."

She sighed, and Grace said, "You seem tired. What were you doing last night?"

"I was just so excited!" In a hushed voice, she said, "I heard there's a transfer student coming."

Zack shrugged. "Doesn't matter. We just let him or her know where they belong."

"Yeah. They'll probably leave us alone."

When the bus arrived, the three of them got out quickly, and headed to their lockers. She sighed. Just like every year, things were uneventful. She dropped off her books, then headed to her homeroom. Unfortunately, the only one she knew well in her homeroom was Alex the Luxray. He grinned at her with a smile, and she rolled her eyes.

Their homeroom teacher, Ms. Larson, was a Pidgeot. She called out the attendance roll. She went through all the names, until she came to the last name on the list. "Jiro Yamato. Where is Jiro Yamato?"

Heather turned around, and looked around. That was probably the exchange student.

"Not here," said Alex sarcastically, and everyone laughed.

Then the door opened, and in came a Vaporeon with a cloak. Or a dress… or a dress cloak.

"Hey, nice dress!" said Alex, and everyone burst into laughter again.

The Vaporeon looked down, but looked up, and shrugged. He sat down next to Heather, and placed his stuff onto the desk.

"This is Jiro, I believe. Jiro, come on up and introduce yourself," said Ms. Larson.

He blinked, then walked to the front of the room, and spoke quietly. "I'm Jiro Yamato, and I moved here from the East. Pleased to meet you all." He looked down at his feet and walked to his seat again. Heather looked at him. He at least looked normal, but this guy acted anything but that. She turned away from him. "What a weirdo!" she whispered to Alex, and he nodded in agreement.

She looked back at him, and one of his fins twitched irritably. _Oops… he heard me!_

Ms. Larson passed out some muffins, and they left for their classes. Both Heather and Zack started the day with a break, and the two of them met up at the cafeteria, and ate breakfast.

"Yeah, I met the new transfer. He's a Vaporeon."

"Really? Is he a weirdo?"

"He's really quiet… and he came to school in a dress!"

"A dress? Is he a faggot?" Zack snorted.

"I don't think so. It looked like a guy's dress… ah! I know! It was one of those… kimonos! You know, those weird Japanese things!"

Zack shrugged. "Unlike you, I didn't study what Asians wore five hundred years ago."

She sighed. She was always having to save Zack's ass in class, since he would never do his homework. "That's why you got a D- on that history final."

"Hey, that was a hard test! Even you only got an A-."

"Yeah, but that's still a billion times better than a D-."

He frowned, and looked over her head. "Is that him?"

He signaled with his tail, and she looked. "Yeah, that's him."

Jiro didn't seem to notice them staring at him as he walked into the cafeteria. "Yeah, that did look like a dress. Whatever… hey, did Grace tell you? Electra's going out with Aaron Woods!"

"What? No way…"

"Way. Aaron, the ADHD Leafeon. You know him, right?"

"Yeah. He was in my math class last year."

"Weren't you in Mr. White's class?"

"Yeah. Don't even tell me about it. Who would've guessed a Wigglytuff would rob a bank?"

"I know right?"

They talked, then got ready to head to class. "What class are you in, Zack?"

"Mr. Brood's class. Why, what about you?"

"Oh, I'm also in his class! You wanna start heading there?"

He nodded in agreement. "Sure thing, Heather."

The two of them held hands and walked towards the class. Then she felt a paw touch her shoulder. She whipped around and said, "What?"

It was Jiro, the quiet one. "I… I heard you guys mention Mr. Brood's class. They… they said I'm in his class too. Could I follow you guys?"

Zack groaned. "Look, we're trying to have some bonding time, dress boy. Just stay about ten feet away, kay?"

"Oh… uh… thanks." He stepped back, and waited for them to get a little bit ahead before following them.

"Yeah, you're right, he's creepy and weird," said Zack loud enough for the Vaporeon to hear.

They arrived at class, and they all sat down. Mr. Brood, a large Empoleon, was in the front of the class, carefully eyeing everyone. "Heather… Zack… Marcy… Mark… hmm… who are you?"

The Vaporeon stopped, and spoke, "Jiro."

"Ah, yes. I heard we had a new transfer student. Good luck here."

When class started, Heather sat in the back of the room. In front of her was Brice the Manectric, and diagonal of him was Jiro. Next to Heather was Zack.

Heather was taking notes when Zack poked her in the side. "What? I'm trying to take notes!"

"Watch! Brice is going to thunderbolt the new guy." She looked at Jiro, who was studiously taking notes.

She sighed. Brice would always zap people in class, and often, he would get away with it.

Brice shot Zack a grin, and Zack gave him a thumbs-up. Then his fur started glowing yellow, and he shot the bolt of electricity straight at the Vaporeon. When it hit the Vaporeon, he froze, and almost collapsed after the bolt passed through him. Brice and Zack started laughing, and Heather had to do her best to stay focused.

Mr. Brood turned around. "What's so funny?"

Zack put on a straight face. "Nothing, Mr. Brood. Just had a funny thought. Sorry!"

Mr. Brood went back to his lesson. The Vaporeon didn't even look at Brice.

"What a wimp! Can't even fight back!" said Brice loudly, and some of the other students sniggered.

When class finished, and everyone was going out, the Vaporeon rested a paw on Brice's shoulder. "You know, I don't appreciate that."

Brice laughed. "Whatever, loser!"

The Vaporeon let him go, and silently watched him walk off. Without saying anything, he left the classroom.

The next class was battle training. They would be divided up into four teams, and they would have 5 on 5 teams battles. You would have to use your moves to neutralize opponents.

"Hey, let's go after that dorky water-type!" said Alex, and Brice grinned.

"Alright!" The two of them were paired on one team, while Heather was on the same team as Zack. First up was Zack and Alex VS Jiro and Aaron Woods, the Leafeon.

"Alright, just stay back, newbie," she overheard Aaron say to the Vaporeon.

When coach Bruiser the Machamp blew the whistle, attacks were exchanged between the two teams. Zack and Alex laughed and promptly launched thunderbolts at the Vaporeon. Much to everyone's surprise, he rolled out of the way nimbly, avoiding the hits.

"Good move, Yamato!" said Bruiser.

Alex and Brice looked shocked for a moment, then seemed to get angry, and continued attacking him, but they couldn't hit him. With them distracted, Aaron pulled out his leaf blades and caught Brice on the side of his head, KO'ing him.

"Too easy!" he laughed, and launched another one at Alex, who barely avoided it. Eventually, it was just Alex facing off against Jiro and Aaron. Alex focused on the Vaporeon, but as he was doing that, he caught Aaron in one of the blasts, KO'ing the Leafeon.

"Just you and me, Vaporeon!" Alex was a skilled fighter, and with the massive type disadvantage, everyone knew the Vaporeon would get slaughtered. He launched a thunderbolt at the Vaporeon, but missed again as he ducked underneath the attack. The Vaporeon then used the first attack anyone had seen him use; surf. A giant wave of water appeared behind the Vaporeon, and came crashing down on a very surprised Alex. Alex was barely standing after the hit, even though he had a large protective shield around him. "How are a faggot's attacks this strong?" they heard him say through gritted teeth.

The Vaporeon quickly took notice of his opponent's weakening state, and used the second attack in his arsenal, double team. Suddenly, illusions of about ten kimono-wearing Vaporeons surrounded Alex. In surprise, he attacked one of them, but it turned out to be a fake. Then behind him, the actual Vaporeon launched an ice beam and froze him.

"Team yellow is the winner!" shouted Bruiser.

Everyone looked in shock. Very few pokemon could beat Alex in one on one combat, and almost nobody made it look that simple. The KO'd pokemon were quickly revived, then they all sat on the bleachers.

"We won?" asked Aaron. He grinned and slapped the Vaporeon on the back. "Way to carry the team, newbie!

He shrugged, and looked down, a little embarrassed.

Next to her, Zack snorted. "What idiots Alex and Brice are, losing to a Vaporeon. Hell, they had the type advantage!"

Together, Zack and Heather flattened the red team, leaving their team facing Aaron and Jiro. Zack went up to the face of the Vaporeon. "You've got a lot of cockiness for just beating those imbeciles. Me and Heather here are the strongest pokemon in the grade. Prepare to lose, dress boy!"

The Vaporeon sighed, but didn't respond.

The coach blew the whistle, and Heather promptly KO'd a Quilava on the yellow team. Zack's dark pulse took out another two, leaving it 5 against 2. Aaron was in shock. "Wow, that has to be some sort of record there!"

Heather launched a shadow ball at him, which he narrowly avoided. Next to him, Jiro launched an Ice Beam attack at her. She could feel the cold on her fur as she narrowly dodged it before turning around and using psychic on him. Somehow, he avoided the attack and used double team, surrounding his side of the field with numerous copies.

_Not bad, dress boy!_ She used calm mind to prepare herself, which allowed her to see where he was. _There!_

She used shadow ball, but it was destroyed as a leaf blade flew through it, and caught one of her teammates, thankfully not Zack.

Zack had been abusing dark pulse trying to hit the ADHD Leafeon, but had been missing, and it seemed he was out of energy. "Shit!" He changed his strategy to quick attacks, and caught the Vaporeon hard with one of them, but Jiro got up and retaliated with a hydro pump right into Zack's face. Zack stood up again, and nodded to Heather. "You take care of Aaron. I'll get that sneaky bastard!"

During this time, their third teammate, a Marshtomp, had been caught by a x scissor, and was on the ground, out cold.

She was able to hit Aaron with a shadow ball, but it wasn't a direct hit, and she felt his leaf blade attack slash against her fur. She turned around, and caught him directly with psychic. He was out cold.

Next to her, Zack and Jiro were still fighting. The entire facility was quiet, except for the attacks. Then she saw the hydro pump coming straight for her. She braced herself for the hit, but it never came. Instead, Zack took the hit for her, and collapsed.

"Zack! You…" She shot a glare at the Vaporeon, who was breathing hard. "Just the two of us, _Vaporeon_. Eeveelution vs Eeveelution." She shot a shadow ball at him, and she could tell he wasn't prepared for the speed. She scored a hit, but it didn't seem to affect him much. He proceeded to counter her with surf, and a giant wave came rushing towards her. She focused her energy on diverting the water away from her, but felt the power in the attack. Both of them were very tired. She used her most powerful psychic attack, and he retaliated with hydro pump. When the attacks connected, she remembered a large explosion before being launched backwards. She got up, and looked over to where the Vaporeon was standing, seemingly unharmed. _He's good…_ she thought to herself, even though she didn't want to admit it.

"Oh my Arceus! You guys blew the ceiling up! C'mon, Lee! Yamato! It was just repaired!" groaned coach Bruiser. She looked up to see the sun shining through.

"Oopsie?" said Heather.

**READ AND REVIEW FOLKS; READ AND REVIEW**


End file.
